Katherine Hale
by Amelia Mikaelhey
Summary: Katherine who prefers to be called Kat is the younger sister of Derek Hale , when she and Derek Return she meets the love of her life that just so happens to be the shaggy haired boy named Scott ,but will she forgive Derek once she learns of the part he played in their family's fire.
1. Characters

Characters:

Katherine Hale:

Katherine who prefers to be called Kat is the younger sister of Laura, Derek and Cora Hale. She is 16 years old and has moved back to Beacon Hills with her brother in search of her older sister Laura. Katherine has light brown hair that reaches down to her back, her eyes are green much like her older brothers and she has a heart shaped face and large doe eyes making her look innocent. She is shy but once you get to know her she can be loud and crazy. When it comes to her family she can be ruthless and will stop anyone that tries to harm them in any way. Katherine has a large burn up her leg and upper thigh from the hale house fire. She was lucky to survive the fire as her uncle Peter pushed her out through the flames to try and get her to safety, the burn on her leg was so bad that it couldn't heal. (Phoebe Tonkin)

Maisie Stilinski:

Maisie Stilinski is the 16 year old twin sister of Stiles. She becomes best friends with Kathrine when she arrives back in Beacon Hills. She has long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She is shy and not very confident with herself, she sees herself as ugly. Lydia Martin hates her and constantly tells her this and it makes Maisie feel self-conscious. Maisie and her twin brother are extremely close, after the death of their mother they clung to each other. Stiles is extremely protective of his little sister but seems to 'not' see any of the mean things that Lydia does to her. (Claire Holt)


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

16 year old Katherine Hale tossed and turned in the ragged sleeping bed filed with her sweat. Her chest rose up and down rapidly and her breaths escaped her lips in short but hard air. Katherine was surrounded by the very house she never wanted to be in – The burned down Hale house. Her old bedroom that once used to be her safe haven is now filed with painful memories that she wants to forget.

 _A young Katherine cried out as more smoke filled her lungs, her family's screams in the back of her mind as she tried to get to them. She was trapped in her room, she could get out as the flames rose higher by the second. The candle that once was lit in the corner of the room was now on the floor flames coming of off the candle that set the Hale house a light – or that's what Katherine Hale believes happened._

 _The brown haired girl rocked herself gently once it became apparent that she couldn't get her family. Her cries became more desperate once the flames started to grow closer to her. Katherine at that very moment thought she was going to die and that her whole family was going to die and it would be her fault. The door to her pink butterfly room flew open and her favourite uncle- uncle Peter run in to see his terrified baby niece curled up in a ball, crying her eyes out. He ran to her and gently shock her, the tear streaked Katherine looked up at her uncle._

 _"_ _You need to run Katherine" he said as he smashed through the window of her bedroom. Katherine shook her little head._

 _"_ _I can't leave you" she whimpers as more tears streaked down her red and blotchy face._

 _"_ _You have to" he kissed her forehead and moved her towards the small window that only a small body could fit through, but the flames grew higher as she pushed her body through the window , her little legs got caught in the flames and she howled out in pain. Her right leg healed straight away but her left was not so lucky it scared and was too badly burnt to heal, she would forever have the burn and the sound of her family's screams as they burned to death in her head._

 _She crawled away straight into the path of two of her older siblings as they walked home from school. All that Katherine Hales remembered next was Laura kneeling next to her, crying as she checked to see whether her baby sister was still alive, and Derek running towards the burning house- his eyes burning the bright blue little Katherine Hale was so accustomed to._

Katherine opens her dark brown eyes the same eyes as her older sister Cora to see Derek standing above her with the only emotion since the fire other than anger planted on his face – worry.

Standing next to him was Teddy, Katherine's six year old cocker spaniel who also looked at her with a face that shined bright with worry.

Katherine's small but calloused hands pushed her older brother away as she hopped out of the sweat drenched sleeping bed.

"I'm fine" the brown girl sighed as she walked out of the memory filled room.

The young Hale doesn't mean to push her brother away but she can't help but think about how much he would hate her if he found out about the candle and that she was the reason their entire family burned to death.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Katherine Hale a 16 year old teenager sits next to the mound of dirt, under the mound of dirt is the body of Katherine's 27 year old sister; Laura.

Muddy tears run down her face as the picture of her sisters cut in half body runs through her mind partnered with the screams of her family.

Along with the pictures of Laura's body the mental image of what Laura must have gone through and what she felt during that time also ran through the youngest Hales head making the girl feel sick to her stomach.

Derek Hale finds his baby sister crying slightly to herself while sitting next to Laura's unmarked grave. Teddy next to her. He places his hand on her shoulder to try and give her some comfort, the Hale son did not know how to comfort someone, and he knew he should have a lot of practise in the comfort area but he always felt uncomfortable in the act of comforting people and his baby sister was no acceptation.

After some time the oldest Hale picks up multiple scents in the woods near the burnt house.

"I smell something, come on" he held out his hand and Katherine accepted his help with standing up.

Katherine and Derek make their way to the voices they could hear.

"Yeah there could be something seriously wrong with me!" a male voice reached both of the Hales ears.

"I know! You're a werewolf!" another voice from the distance said, both Hale siblings looked at each other with raised eyebrows. One of the only things that the Hale family used to convey emotions.

The Hale siblings made their way over to the three voices they heard, the conversation about werewolf's continued and Katherine was more than amused, she knew someone was bitten in the woods last night, Derek filled her in when he got back.

When they reached a distance to be able to see the trio they saw a young boy crotch down to search the ground for something which Katherine assumed to be his inhaler.

Baby Hale caught sight of the two other people, one a boy with a buzzcut and terrible dress sense in Katherine's opinion and the other a girl with blonde hair who looked similar to the buzzcut boy, she assumed them to be twins or at least siblings.

The boy and girl immediately see the Hale siblings and try to get the crouching boys attention but to no luck.

Katherine decides to take matters in to her own hands as she clears her throat to alert the boy of their presence. The boy jumps at the sound and nearly falls flat on his butt causing the younger Hale to let out a giggle that wasn't forced.

Derek Hale walks forward and stood in front of his baby sister almost as if he was in a defensive position.

"What are you doing here?" he asked with an emotionless face.

The trio looked at the Hale siblings but said nothing so Derek carried on "This is private property"

Finally someone decides to speak out of the trio which just so happens to be the buzzcut boy "Uh, sorry man, we didn't know" he rubbed the back of his neck in a nervous manor.

"Yeah we were just… looking for something but …" the boy that was crouched on the floor earlier hesitated slightly before looking at the buzzcut and girl for help but neither of them looking like they were going to give him any.

Before anyone could walk away the Hale boy chucks the inhaler towards the boy and makes a move to walk away, he looks at his younger sister his eyes telling her to move it, Katherine winks at the two boys who instantly gain blushes and smiles at the girl before moving out with her brother.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter: 2

Katherine bangs her fisted hands on the glass of the door that belonged to the Beacon Hills vet.

Scott McCall was trying to feed the cats that seemed to not be enjoying his presence that day when he heard the banging. He dropped the cat nip and walked towards the front door of his work.

Scott's eyes widen dramatically when he sees Katherine Hale behind the door, her eyes red and puffy and slightly swollen as if she had been crying for a long time.

The bell chimes when he pulls the door open to let the girl with the rain soaked hair in.

"m-my dog got hit by a car and I- I didn't know what to do so I just rushed him here"

"Okay, calm down" Scott sooths Katherine and places his hand on her shoulder to try and comfort her "Where is he?" he asks softly

She swallows hard and points to her car "He's in the back"

Scott tells Katherine to wait in the waiting room of the vets as he goes to her car and collects the cocker spaniel.

Scott carries the cocker spaniel into the examination room and lays the dog on the table, making sure the dog was comfortable before going back out to the waiting room to see Katherine.

"He's going to be fine, I have put a splint on but he is going to have to see Dr Deaton when he comes in" Scott takes the seat next to Katherine "What's his name?"

Katherine looks up at him and smiles "Teddy" Scott finally takes notice of the soaking girl "I have a shirt in my back, if you want it?"

Katherine shock her head softly "No don't worry I'll be fine"

"I insist" Katherine gives him a grateful smile when he hands her the t-shirt.

She goes into the room next to the waiting room for some privacy but can still feel eyes burning into her, she knows it Scott and can't help but let a smirk grace her lips.

Scott McCall couldn't help but look at the girl changing in the room next to him, he was a teenage boy after all.

When Katherine enters the waiting room once more she screws her wet t-shirt up and places it in a plastic bag that Scott provided.

"Thanks" she whispers.

"Dr Deaton should be here tomorrow and you can pick Teddy up after he is done" Katherine nods and begins to make her way to her car with Scott trailing after her.

She opened her car door but before she could get in Scott cleared his throat.

"So there is this party tomorrow night at Lydia Martins house … I was wondering if you wanted to go?" he had a big goofy grin on his face "with me, if you wanted to go with me"

Katherine couldn't help the grin that attached its self to her red plump lips, she nodded her head "Yeah I would love that"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Katherine drove home with the same smile on her face, it even stayed there when she got home and Derek was waiting for her with a worried look on his face.

"Is Teddy okay?" he asked. Katherine had rang Derek when she was in the waiting room to let him know where she was.

"Yeah" she nodded "he broke his leg but he should be fine, I need to pick him up tomorrow"

"Get some sleep Kat, it's your first day at school tomorrow"

 **Q &A**

 **Question of the day: Do you think Teddy would be protective of Katherine?**

I would really love it if i could get some reviews for this story, any comment is welcome! and if you would like to ask me a question about this story you are more then welcome to! :)


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter: 3

I curl the last strand of my hair and I check my appearance in the dirty mirror in my old bedroom, surrounding the mirror were worn out stickers of various cartoons the one that seemed to occur the most was my little pony- something she was obsessed with when she was younger.

After I checked my outfit out for a third time, I make my way down stairs were I see Derek waiting with an impatient look on his face and a scowl set deep on his face.

My hand comes up to my mouth to stop any chuckling from reaching his ears but I knew it was useless with his supernatural hearing.

His glare then set its self on me and I sighed before walking out of the burned house and towards the Camero.

Derek races down the road towards the high school, anyone would think that we were in a rush to get somewhere but this was the normal speed Derek drove. Laura hated being driven by Derek anywhere that's why as soon as she could she brought herself a car and started saving up for one for Katherine.

Derek loved the speed, I guess it made him feel free in some way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As soon as Derek dropped me off he speeded away claiming to be running an errand but I knew he was looking for the Alpha.

The lady at reception was nice enough she smiled at me and didn't seem to flinch at my last name like the principle did. She handed me my locker combination and my class schedule.

I successfully found my locker and I took out the books I needed for my next few classes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

My first class was Chemistry with Mr Harris who also seemed to flinch at my last name when I told him. He stood up in front of the class and got their attention, it was then I noticed the three people from the woods were in the same class as me.

"Class we have a new student, this is Katherine Hale" as soon as my last name was uttered, words about the Hale fire started to fly around the room.

"Uh take a seat by Miss Stilinski" the girl from the woods hesitantly raised her hands and I took that as my cue to take a seat by her.

The shaggy haired boy from the previous night turned around and looked at me with a small smile which I happily returned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After class I headed to the lacrosse field, all I would hear about in class was the up and coming lacrosse practise so I decided to take a look for myself.

I see the blonde girl from the woods sitting on one of the benches. I took a seat beside her and sent her a warm smile.

"What's you name?" I ask, the girl intrigued me

"Maisie, and your Katherine"

I smirked "should I be worried that you know my name?" I said jokingly

"Mr Harris said it in class"

I made an 'O' with my mouth and I nodded in understanding.

I spot a ginger girl and a brunette sitting next to each other a couple of places in front of us.

"Who are they?" I point over to the two girls

"That's Lydia Martin and Allison Argent, Allison only just started school yesterday" I nod barley holding in a growl at the name Argent, I reminded myself that I would have to be careful around the young Argent girl.

The ginger girl suddenly turns around and glares at the blonde by my side

"Stop talking about us, you freak"

 **Q &A**

 **Question of the day: Do you think Maisie and Katherine should be friends?**

* * *

 **bluerose921:** Thank you for your review! and Teddy is going to be really over protective of Katherine and i think that will be a fun relationship to explore (:

 **Guest:** Thank you and i will! :)

 **Layla347:** Thank you!


End file.
